The present invention provides a way to utilize otherwise unreachable overhead spaces, especially in kitchen cabinetry, where the wall cabinets often end at about 7 feet, and the ceiling is at 8 feet or more. These spaces are often occupied by soffits, or are left open.
By installing new open-faced cabinets in these spaces, the mechanism embodied in this invention can be inserted with an appropriate drawer and front door or drawer front. The cabinets and door or front can match the already existing cabinetry.
The invention can also be used without a front door, where there are very tall cabinets already in place, and where the top shelf is too high to reach easily. In this situation, the top shelf can be replaced by the swing-down open front drawer, which is normally hidden by the existing cabinet doors.
The solution to this task is identified by the features declared in the claims.
Additionally, the invention can be utilized beyond the realm of kitchen cabinets by providing a way to easily lower objects with a new and useful pivot assembly.